


Just say a word

by Rukiacat



Series: The life of a model [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Actual plot, Alternate Universe - College/University, Connor being a little bitch, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Photographer! Oliver, because this fandom needs more porn, but he's also adorable, can i say college au if the actual story takes place at university too, i don't know tho, way too much angst for Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiacat/pseuds/Rukiacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I help you?” spoke Connor eventually, as the other student still haven’t said a word.<br/>“I-I’m Oliver” started he finally, stuttering a bit. “I’m an arts student, and... well, uh...” he was searching for the correct words so desperately, Connor couldn’t help but quirk a little smile. “So... our project in photography is to take photos of someone in various situations and places, and when I saw you I thought that you know... you could be my model?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just say a word

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been working on this for a while, HTGAWM got me inspired and stuff, so yeah. Enjoy!

Connor stepped out of the building, immediately sighing out loud when he felt the warmness of the sun on his skin. This spring started out unusually warm; although it was just March, it was already above 20°C. He decided that homework could wait, and settled down on a bench, basking in the sun with closed eyes. After the rush of the past few days it was good to relax for a couple of minutes, letting his thoughts fly with the breeze.

It didn’t last long though, only until a figure stood between him and the sun, covering his face in a shadow. He opened one of his eyes with the intention of sending the other packing, but the guy caught his attention. He was the shy, quiet kind of guy who was never noticed, but never really tried to be either. He looked nervous; he didn’t look into his eyes for more than a second. But Connor found him oddly attractive; intelligence shone behind those glasses, and that shy half-smile was just adorable.

“Can I help you?” spoke Connor eventually, as the other student still hadn’t said a word.

“I-I’m Oliver” started he finally, stuttering a bit. “I’m an arts student, and... well, uh...” he was searching for the correct words so desperately Connor couldn’t help but quirk a little smile. “So... our project in photography is to take photos of someone in various situations and places, and when I saw you I thought that you know... you could be my model?” by the end his voice lowered to an almost inaudible level, and he was staring down at his shoes in discomfort.

“Why not?” Connor couldn’t stop himself from smiling brightly. Oliver aroused his interest; he wanted to spend more time with him. “So where do we start?”

“First of all, just stay there as you are” he took a few steps behind, and started to search through his bag for his camera. After a few seconds of panicky rummaging, he raised the camera above his head victoriously, but as his gaze met Connor’s, he lowered his glance to the ground again. It was obvious that he was intimidated by him – and Connor enjoyed it in an impossibly obscene way. The other lifted the camera in front of his face, and with that he became much more self-confident, like he was suddenly replaced. Although he was still visibly uncomfortable, he started directing him like a professional.

“Close your eyes! Just like you were relaxing before I came here” he tried, he really tried to ease up, but couldn’t help opening his eyes slightly, letting his curiosity get the best of him. Almost immediately he heard Oliver’s voice. “No peeking!” but the smile was clearly audible in his voice. He obeyed, shutting his eyes with a half-smile he couldn’t hold back. He heard the camera click two times, before he scolded him again. “No smiling! Just stay still for a minute, please”

 

After about ten minutes of Oliver taking photos of him from different angles he was finally allowed to move. He stood up and stretched his limbs.

“So, what kind of photos do you need to take?” Connor turned to Oliver, who was – to his biggest surprise – still taking pictures of him. He froze for a second, then quirked a predatory smile, which almost made Oliver drop his camera. He couldn’t hold back a small laughter. “Are you going to take photos of me nonstop from now on?”

“No” mumbled the other defensively. “Just... the project has different parts. It’s not just about you posing for the camera, I have to capture your moments in which you don’t expect it and act naturally. Of course the set-up pictures are part of the project too, as well as...” he cut himself off, but it was too late; he already got Connor’s attention.

“As well as what?”

Oliver opened his mouth to answer and closed it right away, turning his gaze away shyly. Seeing the obvious blush creeping up the other’s neck was enough for Connor to know what he was talking about.

“You mean nudes?” the question made Oliver’s face turn even redder.

“They... they don’t necessarily have to be nudes... unless you’re okay with it...”

“Well, I can’t risk you failing your class just because you didn’t try everything” shrugged Connor, all too obviously enjoying it. “Besides, my nudes would totally get your grades up” he pointed out, quirking a half-smile as he watched Oliver laugh at his stupid joke.

“I’ll consider it”

“Just let me know if you need a nude model” Connor winked at him, and there it was; that shy smile appeared again, as he turned away his glance.

 

After a while of walking on the campus, Oliver taking photos in the most unexpected moments, sometimes directing him to pose or stay still, they end up sitting in a bar and talking about random stuff.

“Ah, it’s pretty tiring to be a model!” Connor took a sip from his cocktail – Martini, of course – and sat back in his seat.

“You poor soul, I feel sorry for you” Oliver quirked a little smile to himself.  

“Wait a second; did just the quiet, shy Oliver sass me?” teased Connor.

“Don’t be a bitch” smiled the other, still a little shy, but visibly starting to relax; Connor’s presence didn’t make him feel so uneasy anymore.

“ _Excuse me_ , but it’s indeed surprising! I didn’t know you were sassy”

“It’s because I’m not!” protested Oliver, trying to defend himself.

“Yes, you are!” laughed Connor. They probably would have continued this for a while if his phone didn’t start vibrating in that moment. He looked at the display, and rolled his eyes. _Her timing is just the best._ “I’m sorry, I need to go. Probably a new case” he wrote down his number on a napkin, and slid it to Oliver. “Just call me when you have time to continue” and with a suggestive smile he was out the door.  

 

Weeks had passed; the deadline of the project came closer and closer. They were at Oliver’s flat; they have made a whole bunch of photographs by then. Connor had to pose with everything in reach; he could barely talk Oliver out of making him climbing onto the table. They’ve just finished shooting a bunch of pictures of Connor lying on the couch in an unbuttoned shirt and underpants. Nothing more.

 “You really did consider my offer about nudes, huh?” he sat up, and reached for his glass of champagne on the coffee table.

“What are you talking about?” Oliver lowered the camera after taking a couple more pictures of Connor.

“What? Have you looked at me? I’m not far from being completely naked!” he took a sip from his drink, not looking away from Oliver.

Since they started hanging out – aka doing the project – Oliver was getting better at hiding his embarrassment, but his blushing was still slightly visible.

“Yes, I noticed” Oliver suddenly went back to being a photographer. “But now that we’re at it, you can take off that shirt, if you want it that much”

Connor knew he was joking, but found his expression utterly hilarious when he actually dropped his shirt on the floor. He looked at Oliver with a provocative smile, waiting for the other man’s next step. He enjoyed the eyes fixed on his upper body way too much. He should have been at least slightly embarrassed of standing there in nothing but a pair of underpants, but he wasn’t at all.

After Oliver tore away his gaze from Connor, he lifted the camera, and clicked at least five pictures rapidly, then started giving orders to him. He could just hope that these pictures wouldn’t end up on the internet; they would ruin his future career. But these oppressive thoughts left his head quickly, as Oliver came closer and closer with the camera. He could feel it again; that desire that pulled him towards the person behind the lenses. He didn’t know where it came from; it was just suddenly there, occupying his mind completely. He didn’t know what to do; he knew Oliver wanted it too; it was obvious, but still. He didn’t know what exactly Oliver wanted, and he tried to deny it but it drove him crazy.

It only took him seconds to decide; _screw it!_ When Oliver reached out to direct him into another pose, he grabbed his forearm and pulled it, so Oliver practically fell onto his lap. He heard Oliver’s breathing shudder, and he found it extremely satisfying. The camera fell down between them as Connor slipped his hand on the back of Oliver’s head, and pressed their lips together. _Damn_ , it felt so good! All the thoughts had completely vanished from his head; the only thing that stayed here was Oliver. His scent, his lips...

He was surprised when after a few seconds of heated noises and tangled lips Oliver suddenly stopped and pulled away. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find Oliver climbing off of him. He gave him a quizzical look, but he lowered his gaze quickly. Just as he wanted to say something, Oliver held out a finger to show that he was about to talk.

“I know. You thought I wanted it, and I really do. But that’s the problem” he paused; searching for the best way to put it. “I want... more” he sighed, the hopelessness was clearly noticeable on his face. “And we both know that you can’t give it to me”

They stared at each other in shock, both surprised at Oliver’s straightforward words.

Of course, Connor knew what he was talking about. He was right; he had even told him that he didn’t do boyfriends. It just wasn’t his thing; he wasn’t experienced in this part of life, and to be honest, it terrified him. That was the only insecurity he had; and of which the existence he denied.

But he wasn’t so sure anymore. He loved spending time with Oliver; he was different from all the cocky law students. He was scared; scared of the unknown and scared of losing him. But he wasn’t ready to jump into it just yet. He sighed out loud, regretting the words before even saying them.

“You’re right” that was all he could say. He looked at Oliver, but the other man refused to look back at him, keeping his gaze on the floor. “I’m sorry” he felt like adding those two words, although they were _so_ unnecessary.

“I... I think it will be the best if you leave...”

He wanted to resist, but he realised that he had no right to. He was the one who wasn’t able to do it.

“What about the project?” he asked the only question that could be asked in this situation without sounding desperate.

“I think I have enough pictures to finish it” somehow he expected this answer, but it still caused an unknown feeling in his stomach. He gave in, standing up and collecting his clothes. He dressed up and started to make his way to the door. Just as he was about to close it behind himself, he heard Oliver’s voice, having no success in hiding the sadness.

“It’s been a pleasure working with you”

 

Finally the last exam of the term had arrived. Connor was one of the last students who left the building, completely satisfied with his performance. He still had quite a lot of time until the huge year-end party, to which literally everyone from the university had been invited. That meant Oliver too, but he didn’t want to think about that. Just the thought of the photographer made him feel oddly empty.

After he had spent a little time at his home – he could even sleep a bit – he headed to the party. He hadn’t been there before, so he needed time to find the place. It took place in the loft of a student. As soon as he arrived, he could see that the host might have been the richest man of the university. But he didn’t think for a second that he actually had worked for it; he heard gossips that the guy’s father was one of the most influential people at the court. And they got confirmed right away, because just as he stepped inside the hallway, the host came up to him. He was about the same height as Connor; he had short brown hair and a typical _rich kid_ attitude. And well, he clearly wasn’t thirsty.

“Hey, you look familiar! Have we met before?” he had difficulties in speaking; Connor had always found it funny to watch drunk people trying to talk.

“I think we both study law at Prof. Keating”

“Oh yeah! You were the guy who first got the trophy. Connor, right?” He nodded approvingly. “I’m Asher Millstone. Just... enjoy yourself!” he didn’t even wait for Connor’s answer, just turned around and walked back into the kitchen. _So he’s the Millstone kid!_ That explained the wealth.

He started exploring the place. It was pretty huge, and the rooms were surprisingly tastefully furnished. He liked the living-room the most; its northern wall was glass from the floor to the ceiling, and the view was perfect. He could imagine himself sitting there and getting lost in the lights of the city. The huge dining table – at least twelve chairs were placed around it – was there too, with so much food and drink piled up that would be enough to provide the whole city for a week. He grabbed a cocktail, and turned around to look for a distraction. He wanted to get laid during the night; he just needed to forget. But what was the first thing he could see? Across the room stood Oliver, talking to a guy. They were laughing, obviously enjoying themselves. Connor emptied his glass at one haul, put his glass down on the table and mingled with the crowd.

 

Hours later most of the participants were blind drunk, at least the ones who hadn’t passed out yet. It was around 2am, but the party didn’t seem like it was going to end in the near future. He was talking to a guy in one of the quieter corners upstairs. His name was Paxton, and in spite of they barely knew each other, he got to know a lot of things about the guy. He was funny and attractive; perfect for having a little fun. He was ready to go into an empty bedroom and rip the other’s clothes off, when he saw Oliver making his way towards the balcony. Their glances met for a second – or a minute? he didn’t even know anymore – totally distracting him. When he came back to his senses, he found Pax looking at him questioningly.

“Could you excuse me for a second?” with that he left him there, letting his thoughts control him. He took a deep breath and stepped outside into the stuffy summer night. Oliver was leaning against the railing, looking up to the sky. He turned his head to see who came, but quickly gazed away when he saw it was Connor. He stood next to him, glancing up to the sky as if the stars could help him. He hadn’t been this nervous before; all the positive effect of the alcohol had completely vanished and he just stood there like a heap of bad luck. He totally forgot about the other guy waiting for him inside; he knew this was the last chance for him to make a move. He was going to do what he had never done before: apologizing. He was ready to even beg to make things right, which was scary to think about. After a minute of just staring at the stars Oliver broke the silence.

“Did you come here to stare at the sky with me?” Connor could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which made him smile.

“Actually I didn’t. But it sounds fun, we should do that too once” he tried to ease the tension between them with funny comments, and it was indeed helpful.

“Then why did you come here?”

“Everyone was invited, remember?” Oliver shot a glance at him, and Connor knew it was time to be serious. He lifted his gaze up to the sky again, hoping for some heavenly sign. “I’ve been thinking about us... well, mostly about you, to be honest” he admitted. He took a deep breath; there was no way back from here. “And I don’t know, I have no idea what you feel. I only know that I screwed up real bad”

“Connor... there’s no need for trying if you’re just simply not able to have a relationship” this one sentence was so resigned it was like a punch in the face.

“No, listen!” his voice became desperate, but he didn’t even care anymore. He grabbed Oliver’s shoulder and turned him so that they were facing each other. He could see the reviving hope in Oliver’s eyes, which made him even more determined. “I want you and... no, let me start again. I want to be with you, Oliver! Please...” a part of his mind wasn’t sure if he was drunk or not. Because soberly he wouldn’t have said this, wouldn’t have begged. But anyway, it didn’t matter anymore. This was the first time in his life that he was afraid of rejection. “It’s all new for me, but I’ll try not to fuck up, I promise!”

“Just say a word and we’re okay” Oliver seemed dazed, Connor didn’t know if it was his presence or the alcohol. He could see his lips quirking in a little smile of happiness.

“What? What word?” he asked, suddenly confused.

“The word is ‘sorry’ you silly” in that moment he could feel Oliver’s hands cupping his face, and his lips pressing against his. He let out a small moan, relaxing into the kiss. He smoothed down along the other’s sides, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. It started off sweetly, but became more and more heated as time had passed. When they pulled away, both of them were panting heavily with stupid grins of happiness on their faces.

He grabbed the other’s arm, dragging Oliver with himself through the second floor. He tried to open several doors, but they were closed. Connor really didn’t want to know what was happening inside those rooms. Finally he found an open one, went inside and closed it behind them. He turned the key, just for the sake of precaution.

He froze for a second when he saw the room; it was similar to what he imagined the president sleeping in. It had huge windows too, as all the other rooms, but it was dominated by the king-sized luxury bed. He just stood there, completely stunned. The bed itself was made of a really dark wood, almost black, and the sheets were snow-white. It was a four-poster bed; the baldachin was soft, made of white fabric.

Oliver’s touch pulled him out of his shock, those hands wrapping around his waist. He started planting kisses on Connor’s jaw line and neck, slightly pushing him towards the bed. When they reached the bed, Connor, unable to keep his balance fell down onto the bed. He watched as Oliver took off his shirt, and threw it down onto the floor. He climbed on top of him, a hint of uncertainty running through his face.

“I want to... Is it okay...?” he didn’t finish the question. He grabbed the hem of Connor’s shirt and started pulling it upwards slowly.

“Yes” his voice was low and husky from desire. Oliver froze for a moment, looking completely taken aback.

“Really?” he asked, dumbstruck.

“Yes, really. Just do it already!” he couldn’t help but add that last part. He wanted him _so_ fucking much!

He threw his shirt aside, and slipped his hands into Oliver’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss. He then went on kissing and biting along his jaw, as Oliver smoothed down along his sides and began to unbuckle his belt. He started moving downward, taking Connor’s jeans and underpants with him until they landed on the floor. Connor was left sprawled naked on the expensive, white sheets with Oliver kneeling between his legs. He began planting searing kisses on Connor’s chest, his stomach, and Connor couldn’t help but groan at the sensation. But Oliver didn’t stop, and when he reached his crotch he ran his tongue along Connor’s length. His back arched off the bed and he let out a loud moan as Oliver took him in his mouth.

“Oh my God” Oliver sank down, and he gasped out loud. It was unbelievable, the sensation was overwhelming. His thoughts were overshadowed by a cloud of pleasure, and he could only think about Oliver and his skilful mouth. He couldn’t help but grab a fistful of Oliver’s hair, wordlessly asking for more. Oliver let out a surprised, muffled sound, but immediately granted his request.

Suddenly he stopped, letting go of his cock and looking up at him.

“What?” asked Connor with half-lidded eyes, too dazed to have control over his voice.

“Do you think there’s lube somewhere?”

“I have a small bottle in my jeans”

“You keep lube with you?” asked Oliver, his eyes widened in astonishment.

“Yes, it’s useful at times like this” pointed out Connor.

After a couple of seconds Oliver found the bottle and went on sucking on him. Connor’s grip tightened on the other man’s hair as he could feel a lubricated finger sliding inside. That finger was quickly followed by another two, and soon he couldn’t hold back his moans anymore. He was getting closer and closer; to his utter surprise, Oliver seemed to be an expert in blowjobs.

“Oliver” he said – rather groaned – warningly, but the other didn’t react; he didn’t even slow down. “Oliver” he repeated himself, slowly becoming unable to hold it back. When there was still no answer, he gathered all his remaining strength and forced him away from his dick. He pulled him up into a kiss, and used it to roll them over.

“Now’s my turn” he smiled at Oliver mischievously, and slowly sat on him, not breaking the eye-contact. He could feel Oliver placing his hands on his waist as he started to move at a calm pace. Hearing Oliver’s moans and feeling his nails digging into his skin was more than satisfying. He couldn’t help but move faster, and their panting and groaning became louder and louder. It was probably audible from outside of the room, but he couldn’t care less.

“If I had my camera here...” he heard Oliver squeezing out the words between his moans. He opened his eyes to look at him questioningly.

“What?”

“You look so gorgeous right now” panted Oliver, making Connor stop for a minute. He could see Oliver smile at his sudden confusion. He used Connor’s speechlessness to roll them back, and grabbed one of his legs under his knee. He lifted his leg and pumped deep inside him. Connor gasped out loud, squeezing his eyes shut. Oliver’s thrusts became faster and faster, hitting his sweet spot more and more frequently. He cupped Oliver’s face in his palms and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. Oliver moaned into his mouth; both of them were really close. He opened his eyes, but seeing and feeling him at once was much more than what he could handle, but then a hand wrapped around his length and he knew he was done for.

It took only a few more thrusts; he came with a loud moan, the orgasm leaving him shuddering and weak. Oliver quickly followed him, muscles tensing up and shooting his load in Connor. He collapsed on Connor’s chest, and they stayed that way for minutes, panting heavily.

When his body calmed down a little and he was able to breathe properly, he could feel Oliver rolling off of him. He glanced at him; he was lying on his side, their faces just inches away. That was the first time Connor couldn’t figure out his facial expression.

“What are you thinking about?” he didn’t know where the question came from, but it slipped out of his mouth.

“I’m wondering what caused the sudden change in your mind about relationships” he was surprisingly honest; the shy, uncomfortable Oliver he knew was nowhere to be found. But that was indeed a good question; he needed to think about that.

“I think the time apart made me realize that I might be inexperienced, and terrified of relationships, but what you mean to me is just enough to jump into it” he looked away, suddenly scared of looking at Oliver. There it was again; that fear of rejection.

After a couple of painfully slow seconds he felt a hand cupping his face and turning it. He could see that overwhelming happiness in Oliver’s eyes, before he leaned into a sweet, innocent kiss. It was a huge contrast comparing to what they’d been doing just minutes before. But he felt that the emptiness that had been there constantly since the last time they met had vanished completely. He couldn’t help but smile when their lips parted. He opened his eyes, and found Oliver staring at him with a mixture of happiness and astonishment.

“You should definitely smile more” he stated, surprising Connor again.

“I’m starting to think that I got stoned during the night and I’m just imagining this all”

“Why?” chuckled Oliver, and Connor had to admit that it was the most adorable sound he’d ever heard.

“You complimenting me and not getting uncomfortable? Who are you and what did you do to Oliver?”

“You might have underestimated me, don’t you think?”

“Probably that’s the case, because I had no idea that mouth of yours could do such amazing things…”

“Stop it!” Oliver cut him off, blushing slightly, a shy smile widening on his face.

“There it is! I’ve missed shy Oliver, you know?”

“Well, if you keep saying such things I’m sure you will see him a lot” murmured Oliver, finally looking back at him again.

“I hope so” whispered Connor, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm pretty proud of myself for managing to create an actual plot, which is not very unique but whatever. I have to say sorry, because this was my first ever sex scene, so I'm not an expert, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
